1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sport training devices and methods, and in particular to such as relate to golf.
2. Background Information
The basic nature of accurate putting in golf relies on the need of the player to consistently have their putter's club face perfectly straight before, at, and immediately after impact with the ball. If the player turns or pushes the club face at or immediately after impact with the ball, the line or path of the ball will be affected in a negative manner.
There have been many devices designed to help a player develop the habit of hitting the ball with a square club face. Some practice devices were similar to metal framed rectangles which were designed to force a straight swing backwards and through the ball while the club face stayed “inside the track.” These devices were somewhat large and heavy, but did help the player develop a complete practice stroke.
There have been other more simple devices similar to a long string attached to two tall sticks. The idea was to have the player place the putter and ball under the string and keep the club face straight as you pull it back and through using the string as a guide.
There have also been putters (not separate devices) produced in all kinds of shapes designed to create a physical and visual enhancement of the need to keep the putter face straight at impact.
The majority of these items or devices focus on only one aspect of the putting game, are not portable, and do not help to establish a practical and effective putting routine, which are all important to good putting.